The current hair market has a wide range of styling products. A common way to retain a particular hairstyle is with by applying a hairspray, mousses, gel, lotions or wax. The materials in these compositions are generally film forming agents, resins, gums, and/or adhesive polymers. Good holding power is one attribute a consumer looks for in styling products, as is a natural feel to the hair.
The styling market can be classified in various sub-sets based on the desired styling effect; one such sub-set is products for straightening the hair.
A problem with straightened hair is that once the straightening process has taken place it tends to increase in volume and appear fluffy, this is especially troublesome in humid conditions.
Sugars and sugar derivatives are one class of the countless number of compounds that have been added to hair care compositions.
WO2004/037217 describes heat activated durable styling compositions comprising saccharides and film forming agents.
Clearly, however, not all sugars are the same and not all sugars impart the same properties when applied to a keratinous fibre.
The present invention has now found that compositions containing sugars having three to four waters of crystallisation can be used to impart humidity resistance to straightened hair and thus retain its style.